Red Rock Caves
The Red Rock Caves (黒窟, Kuro kutsu, Black Cave) is an area accessible from Red Streetlight World through the elongated streetlight. Features The Red Rock Caves appear as a large waterlogged cavern with bright red walls and pitch black chasms between stretches of land inhabited by amorphous black gel creatures, with big red or green eyes. To the northwest of the streetlight, you can find the body of a gel creature stretched over a rock pile to make a very long, distended bridge. From the side within the rocks, Urotsuki can climb onto the creature and move along it, leading her high up above the original area, eventually reaching the entrance to a cavern atop a stone tower. Inside is a branching hallway that opens up into a series of rooms with gaps in the floor, filled with discolored sickly-looking gel creatures. At the end of the second large room is another branching hallway, seemingly ending in a small featureless room that houses a drab pair of red and green gel creatures. However, down one of the narrow branches on the left side is a subtle stone ramp, which will let you traverse the rocky wall to a ramp on the other side, leading down into a winding portion of the cave. The short winding path opens up into a very long hallway filled with gel creatures, with a door at the end guarded by 2 large creatures whose eyes are still vibrant. Chainsawing either one of them will let you access the door behind them, which leads into a small grotto inhabited by 2 gigantic gel creatures combining their red and green eyes into a blue fluid, which is pouring down into a blue rose. Interacting with the rose with the Fairy or Rainbow effects equipped will take you to a beautiful path full of large roses and glowing flowers, with both red and green eyed creatures watching over it. As Urotsuki walks down the path a colorful image of roses will fade in, and at at the end of the path 4 gel creatures can be found gazing over the edge of a large waterfall together. Urotsuki will stop at the edge of the cliff and jump down the waterfall, waking up in a pool of rose petals back in the first section of the cave. This unlocks Wallpaper #200. Alternatively, you can interact with the rose using the Chainsaw or Torch effects to kill it. This will result in a different version of the event, but will kill the rose, disabling the original event entirely. If you killed the rose, halfway down the path will suddenly change to a much bleaker hallway, covered in blood & dead flowers, with the central path surrounded by bleeding gel monsters. The screen will darken as Urotsuki reaches the end of the path, and she will wake up back in the grotto in front of the destroyed rose. Directions Nexus → Red Streetlight World → Red Rock Caves Gallery redrock_caves3.png|Path to the Grotto Redrockcaves_seat.png Redrockcaves_chamber.png Redrockcaves_rose.png Redrockcaves_rosepath.png Redrockcaves_rosepool.png redrock_pan.png|An incredible view... Category:Locations Category:Mike